Cuddles-Lumpy Relationship
This article focuses on the relationship between Lumpy and Cuddles. Overview Out of all the characters in Happy Tree Friends, Lumpy has interacted most often with Cuddles. The two have been depicted as friends for most of their interactions, with a few exceptions. Cuddles’ Side Though not as much as he is with Toothy or Flaky, Cuddles seems to be friends with Lumpy and seems to be a better friend to him then the aforementioned two, they are seen at the waterpark together with Flaky in Let It Slide. They also played telephone with tin cans at the beginning of Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow and play videogames together in Seize the Day. Cuddles also invites Lumpy to play with him on the teeter-totter in Blast from the Past. He volunteers for Lumpy’s magic trick in I Get a Trick Out of You, showing that he has a certain level of trust in Lumpy, though this doesn’t require much given Cuddles’ characteristic bravery. Cuddles is also shown to be a huge fan of Lumpy’s band in In a Jam. There are however, two shining examples against his relationship with Lumpy. Most famously, Cuddles instructed Toothy to hit Lumpy with a snowball when the latter was simply walking down the street in Strain Kringle. The other being The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Cuddles may have been annoyed by Lumpy for constantly getting in his way of getting closer to Giggles. Lumpy’s Side Like with most characters, Lumpy tends to takes a fatherly type role for Cuddles. In Spin Fun Knowin' Ya and Blast from the Past, he brought Cuddles to the park along with Giggles and Toothy and supervised them playing. He also escorted Cuddles to the hospital when he accidentally sawed Cuddles in half in I Get a Trick Out of You and was notably saddened by what he had done. He went through the trouble to bake Cuddles a birthday cake and seemed to be the only one to acknowledge the rabbit’s birthday and later tries to call for help when he discovers Cuddles and Flippy’s remains in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. He tries to resurrect Cuddles in Seize the Day and See You Later, Elevator . In a less fatherly type role, Lumpy alone choose Cuddles as Russell’s replacement in In a Jam. Lumpy is also subscribed to Cuddles on YouTube as seen in YouTube 101: Subscriptions. However, they have had a few issues, in The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Lumpy became angry when Cuddles mistakenly hugs him instead of Giggles. Also, in Strain Kringle, though Cuddles and Toothy started it by throwing a snowball at him, Lumpy retaliated too harshly by throwing a rock at them and causing both of their deaths. Finally, as a Giant, Lumpy had captured Cuddles, as well as many other characters with the intention to eat them and intentionally killed him when he was found trying to escape, in Dunce Upon a Time. He also kills Cuddles in Banjo Frenzy . Trivia *Lumpy and Cuddles are the characters with the most appearances and deaths, respectively. They are also both among the most popular characters in the series. *They are the tallest main characters in the series. *They, along with Giggles and Toothy, make up the four primary characters. Category:Relationships Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe